Battling Wills
by avalanchez
Summary: 「oneshot」He then held his hands out. 'Come with me.' Has he lost his mind? As if I would take his words. As if I wouldn't want to hold his hands and enjoy watching his features while under pressure . I held his hand and we ran for cover.


**I'm aware that this story had a confusing thrill or how it was written. But I hope you read this and enjoy because I love this ship so much. Before reading, I apologise for my lack of writing. There is one person pov, and the third person pov. Furthermore, I was inspired by the HBHE and HSDS written by thecellarfloor xx**

* * *

 **Battling Wills**

 _Avalanchez_

* * *

The clock shows half past 7 and that was how we knew, a new war shall be disputed. The ministry of magic had summoned each and one of its bravest aurors to fight with them against those who fought with the dark arts. Had I been prepared? As always, my hair was in a messy bun and files of potions, and important books from the restricted area were brought.

From Hogwarts?

No, long gone Hogwarts. I am now part of the ministries, doing researches for them. Making cures for those who had longed for freedom. With piles of books and messy stacks of paper under a file, and a briefcase I had struggled to walk at a faster pace. Sensing a dark aura near me, I had muffled curses under my breath. If only the person hadn't followed me.

I am a Gryffindor supposedly I had known by now, how to defence myself around this ungrateful pure blood. Closer and the person is nearing me. 'Shit!' It's nearing. How I wish I have someone beside me by now until a strong hand pulled me. Made me hit the wall and have hazy visions for a moment. Merlin, that hurt. There the figure stood proudly with both of his hands on the wall, narrowing a chance for me to slip away due to all these knowledgeable records on my hand.

'...missed me?' I wish I hadn't felt so weak looking at those silver-grey eyes, the intense look could burn a hole in me. His scent that was overwhelming, his hair that looked as good as the day we first glanced. I didn't know how long had we been in this position for I can no longer focus on the screams outside as soon as he crashed his lips into mine.

These books that had made my struggle felt easy in my arms. It made me forget about my wands in the pocket of the lab coat.

'Well, aren't you going to say hello .. Granger.' He said while snickering. Dear Merlin, had it been Malfoy. My childhood crush, my first kiss, the man whom I despised his wellbeing.

'Would you excuse me, Malfoy? I'd be needing this books for later purposes.' I pushed him with my hands that were holding the briefcase. He didn't seem to budge nor did he seem like he even cared. Darn! His exquisite features. I'd die than gazing at this piece.

He muffled something underneath but I couldn't hear because of the loud thud from upstairs. 'If you wish, mudblood.' He released me from his hands. I had long endured the pain of being called like that by this crackhead.

Everything was shattering, the building was nearing its end. It's about to collapsed and I'm the only one here.

'You're not the only one here, Granger.' I heard him shout. What so now he can hear my thoughts. Had Hogwarts not left him a moron? Everything was happening so fast, I ran and sprinted with every bits of energy I have inside me but he was faster. Bollocks! I'm trapped. The collapsing building suddenly slowed down which gave me the opportunity to insert all of this files inside my briefcase and bring my wand out. But, I felt pressured.

Until there was an indistinguishable voice shouting inside my head. Telling me to back away from the pile of rocks. I did as the voice told me and an explosion happened right in front of me leaving me in a state of shock.

'Granger, will you please hurry up.' He sound annoyed, as we ran under the collapsed building, I realised he had gripped my wrist strongly. Had he been worried about me if I was dead?

He continued cursing. 'For fucks sake! BLOODY MUDBLOOD!' There was a reason why I hadn't missed him. Why I had wished he wasn't alive inside me. Because his words could make me question my sanity, and the patience boiling inside me. Every word made me feel like hex him here. As soon as we reach the exit, I pushed his grip away. And made him glared at me.

'Why are you even saving me? You're a bloody death-eater, the dark lord's heirloom.' He kept quiet and stare at the grey sky. 'I'm asking you once Malfoy!' My blood was boiling every bits of me want to cup his face and kiss him but his words, his motives are making me having a conflict with my own self.

He then held his hands out. 'Come with me.' Has he lost his mind? As if I would take his words. As if I wouldn't want to hold his hands and enjoy watching his features while under pressure . I held his hand and we ran for cover.

As of now, I'm thinking why must he be here. Why must a Malfoy be here? Still feeling that cold touch on my palm, I released his hand, feeling my cheeks reddened. I can see him smirk beside me. If we hadn't. Why was I having a reminiscence of the past?

; She was silently observing him from afar. She thought to herself what was that the Malfoys had always looked down on mudbloods. Since there was no one in the library except him and her. It was an unusual scene to her. It's odd to find him alone and reading. Didn't know he could read? She chuckled. After observing for quite some time, she plucked the courage to walk up to him and sat on the chair next to him.

He seems to not mind it.

She sensed something was off. He wasn't like the Draco Malfoy she used to know. He was silenced. Was he possessed? Was he sad? Hermione decided to open the book in front of him. She read the synopsis and the ending of the book. She was stunned because the book he had picked was about a child wanting to grow up the way he wants to and not being oppressed by grown-ups. Before closing the book there was a chant behind it. She muttered underneath the chant even though she knew the meaning behind it, ' _dictum meum pactum_ '.

She closed the book and slid her hand behind him. Slowly, she inhaled the scent of the lonely guy beside her. His hair smelled like home, his body was cuddly, his broad shoulder made it hard for her to fill the space but she was hoping it had helped him. She was hoping that he had known that there is still hope in this world and they are ready to accept him, whenever he's ready. She laid her head on his shoulder.

He felt a warm touch on his body. Made him snapped out of his thoughts on tomorrow. He was afraid of tomorrow then the present. He wished he hadn't worried about opening the teleporting closet, he wished he wasn't going to let the dark forces penetrate the walls of Hogwarts. The school that had led him to his freedom from his overwhelming parents and the dark lord himself.

He wasn't ready and willing to let the hands of this girl go. He caresses her brown hair slowly. She looked tired. He had to release this girl's hands and leave it on the table, opened his cloak to cover her when the desire to kiss her lips was carved in his head. She was beautiful, he was amused. He had feelings for her when they first met but she was a mudblood. What if he had kissed her?

But no one was there.

 _Only me and her._

He was an inch near her lips until she twitched her eyes. He stood awkwardly with the cloak in his hands and she smiled adorably. He felt burdened, and she finds it cute.

'...granger.' He shrugged his neck and covered himself in the cloak he almost gave her.

She thought to herself, that there was only him and her. Suddenly, the thought of wanting him pleasuring her was making her flustered. She'd never think of him to that extent but the urge was growing strong between her legs. Cold sweats can be felt dropping from her forehead. She needed him but why? Furthermore, there was no one here and even if it had been someone was there, she could just _obliviate_ them because she knew this was her only chance.

She stood and leans in. She held his collar and kissed his lips before he even had the chance to pull away. He felt a flutter in his stomach, he wanted to puke knowing he enjoyed her kiss. Which made him wanting to push her away because she's a mudblood and everyone knew how much they both despised each other. But what happened now made him shock, when he kissed her back and let her ruffle through his hair.

The tides were different between them both today. His tongue was fighting for dominance against hers. The taste of her lips was sweet, he thought as he explores her mouth. He felt powered all of the sudden and pushed her on top of the table as they were both into it. The passion between them grows as they grind against each other. Her legs were on his hips making it harder for him. He unbuttoned her shirt and cupped her breast in his hand. Unbothered by the thought of _'if anyone was there'_.

He rests his hand on her thigh while the other hand was holding her back.

Slowly, the hand's that was on her thighs ran up. Rubbing his middle finger on the silk of her clit, going in a circular motion while kissing her neck. He smirked when he hits her sensitive spot as he heard her moan. Until her panties were halfway down and the thrill of his fingers in hers begun. She was struggling and he was sucking her neck as his fingers pumped her clit. He wanted to taste those lips and crashed his to hers. As the atmosphere was growing hotter between them, he pumped faster than before. Her mind was going wildfire from questions and wonders. The faster he goes, the stronger her gripping was.

They were startled when the bell sounded, which made him slowing down. She trembled at the sound of the bell but it was harder for her when he released his fingers from hers and licked the juices melting on his fingers.

She pants for air while he felt anxious. He rubbed his fingers against his clothes and took his stuff away from her. She smiled as he hurriedly carried his stuff. He looked at her sternly with the thought of fucking the girl with messy brown hair and slip her underwear till it falls to the ground. He looked at the mess he had done and the thought of finishing his business.

The fact that his study was interrupted by the girl whom he called. '..mudblood!' he hissed.

'..why did you-' she shushed him. Her face was red and that made him mad but is she delusional, he thought.

She looked down and exhaled. He felt embarrassed as he stood there and looked at her in a position where every man would die for her. He turned and was few inches away from her until he stopped after he heard his first name been called out.

'..draco' he looked at her as if he had anticipated it.

'Thanks.' She smiled again. The smile that he had remembered, all these years. That smile had him rebelling the death eaters. And that was how he stayed alive. ;

'Granger.' He tapped my shoulder as we hid under the cave he teleported us to. I glared at him because we ran away from the fight. The fight that would be meaningful for us all, probably not him.

'...why are you sour, love?' He had the audacity to asked when he knew better.

'Look the fight, this war was-' I hit his chest.

'You! You knew better and yet you brought us here.' I yelled.

I took the sticks and throw it at him. 'You and your bloody stalling.'

'I could help those people.' I felt so shallow. 'I could have helped them.'

'Hermione, listen this fight is not yours. The reason the death eaters are doing this was because of you.' I was in disbelief.

'..why?' I slid my hand into the pocket of my lab coat for my wand.

'We are tied together.'


End file.
